Sandtides of Ofir
by TranscendentalBoi
Summary: (Takes place after the events of the third witcher game and is based off of the nilfgaard wins the war ending scenario) Geralt of Rivia, the legendary white wolf has decided to reside in toussaint with his lover Yennefer. His time of adventure and monster contracts are over as he is in retirement and now a new chapter in the witcherverse has begun but in the hot tides of Ofir...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Background Prologue

 _"Sooner or later, humans will kill off all Aen Seidhe, all dwarves and all gnomes. Then they'll start murdering each other. Your kind knows no other way, it's in your genes. You'll keep killing each other until only one remains: the strongest among you. A thousand years from now, a dim-witted human barbarian will climb to the top of a pile of bones, sit down and proclaim: 'I win!'"_

— Iorveth and his view on humanity _note_ , _The Witcher II: Assassins of Kings_

From the perspective of an unknown scholar that has been fed the vast but limited knowledge from a powerful seeing force, some call this man Master Mirror…

The world of the Witcher, also once known as the land of the dragons, is a earthlike planet that is inhabited by gnomes, dwarves, elfs, vraans and perhaps the most infamous and destructive of them all, humans. Thousands upon thousands of years ago, (Between 2700R to 1240BR) the Dwarven people arrived on the shores of the large body of land now known as the Continent where the northern realms are currently, and inhabited the land. The gnomes however have already colonized some regions such as Mahakam and Tir Tochlair. In the approximate years of the 2330's BR, was the time of the Age of Migration for the elves of the Aen Seide tribe. The humanoid race came to lands on their white ships. Not much is very known of the Vraans, a humanoid lizard race but it is speculated they arrived during the time of the dwarves and gnomes. Last but not least the infamous humans arrived to the continent in the time period of the 1240's BR.

Years passed and lead on and many of civilizations were growing and expanding their kingdoms and empires but during this time an unprecedented and mysterious (even to this date) cataclysm known as the conjunction of the spheres occured when the alignment of this world, this universe or some even say this dimension crossed with another or even various realities. From this event thousands, maybe even millions of openings or more famously known, portals in the fabric of space and time appeared, some gigantically wide and vast, others more small and unnoticeable. From these portals many different creatures both harmful, benign or neutral appeared and much plantlife and various other organisms came from their worlds to this one and even large pieces of land also appeared from their worlds. But two very important things came to this planet and changed everything, for better and for worse and led to the events that a hero, known as The White Wolf, Gwynbleidd in the elder speech spoken by the dwarves and elfs,Geralt of Riva but that however, is another story.

From the mysterious cataclysm arose the introduction of magic, also known as the power of the Chaos. What is magic you may wonder? As stated by the lover of Geralt, the powerful sorceress Yennefer, magic is "Art, Chaos, and Science: a blessing, a curse, and progress. It all depends on who calls upon it, and for what purpose. Magic stems from nature. It is in the earth we walk upon, in the fire burning in its heart, in the air we breathe, and in the water which brings life and which flows within us. If you happen to be gifted with the particular talent, all you need do is reach out your hand and grasp the magic all around you." To wield the power of the Chaos to its fullest force and potential, you must be born with it. During the conjunction of the spheres the presence of the power of the Chaos spread the manifestation into many creatures, entities of higher power and to the humanoid races into their very molecular structure of their D.N.A, however for some unexplained reason it affects the races differently from one another. For some it benefits them with little sign of negativity and is a fundamental part of their exsistence but for others it can cripple them, drive them insane if not taught and trained to be controlled, managed and handled. Another unknown thing is that the ability to use magic is only born with few select beings of the humanoid races making magic wielders, known as sages (for elfs of both sexes) and mages (for human males) and sorceressess (for human females). However, it is possible to wield the Chaotic power to a very limited yet practical usage (depending on the reason for using it of course) for non-born users but they cannot use it the same and efficient way that borned magic wielders can do and require physical and metaphysical instruments and items to possibly use it.

But another darker force arose from the convergence (another common name for the event), they go by multiple names, creatures of the dark, malevolent creatures, beasts but the most used name is Monsters. The monsters that hail from the event are very, very dangerous and for a time they ruled much of the land, devouring and killing any creature or humanoid that was in their path or sight regardless of their race. To combat this threat mages and sorceresses where originally employed to fight off the beasts but magic was primarily used to advance these civlizations and for what is now known as, Science. They were effective at first but many of these empires and kingdoms were giving all their effort to eliminate the overwhelming monsters but too much was too much and the more resources and soldiers (alongside the magic wielders) were employed to kill the creatures, the lesser and lesser were the kingdoms advancing and if anything were being diminshed, not to mention that wars were waged amongst each other as well. Two rouge mages, Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina experimented with alchemical substances and mutagens to create the very first monster slayers. Witchers. Over time the secrets on how to create the substances and where to extract said mutagens to mutate a human to make a witcher. A witcher in short is a proffesional monster slayer that from a young age was either adopted in, kiddnaped or taken as an orphan and brought to a witcher "School" (more like a guild) to be instensely and brutally taught and trained how to hunt and kill monsters and are taught lessons on various types of beasts and how to specifically kill each one. They go through intensive physical training and are taught how to effectively fight and how to handle a sword in case any bandits or human enemy tries to attack them. There comes a point in their training where they are strapped to a table and subjected to what is known as the trial of the grasses in which specific alchemical and magical substances are adminstered unto the witcher candidates to open up their bodies to change, once done the mutagens are injected through tubes in a extremely painful and excrucatingly proccess that only 3 out of 10 candidates survive, the rest die in agony. If one survives then from the mutagens will they gain superhuman abilities such as enhanced sight, reflexes, strength, agility, speed, mental proccessing power, immune system and overall physical conditions. Due to the mutagens they age very, very slowly and can look quite young when one could very well be just a century old. As well physical augmentation they also have the ability to use magic in the form of the simple yet effective and practical signs. Through 5 specific hand signs can they use the magic abilities that were given to them by the mutagens containing the traces of specific magic. Once wielded they are very formidable hunters and carry two deadly swords, a steel and silver sword. One for sentient enemies and a silver sword for Monsters as silver has proven to be quite effective against the dangerous creatures. Each witcher wears a medallion that represents their guild and are usually based off an animal or respected and majestic creature. Geralt for example is a witcher from the school of the wolf and as such bears a wolf head medallion. These medallions can detect magic and monsters that use magic making them quite useful and handy.

I could go day in and day out discussing what witchers are and the types of monsters they face to kill but this story isn't about them but rather a specific Witcher. Not the white wolf himself but another witcher with a tale to tell. A witcher by the name of Herminio Al-Alhim from the school of the Mantis who resides in Ofir hunting down the desert dwelling monsters that inhabit that land...


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

"Hello. I'm here for that Basalisk contract" said Herminio Al Al-Alhim to the owner of the brewery near the village located somewhere near the border of Ofir and Zerrekania. "What was that?" Asked the blonde haired man as he was picking up some items that had fallen onto the floor. "May I help you with that, that looks like a lot of work for someone alone to do" Herminio asked with keen interest in assisting the man. "Yes that would be greatly appreciated" the shop owner said with reluctance. After picking up some of the cups and inventory items and stocking them in the shelf, and tidying things up after it was happy hour. "Pretty busy today" Herminio said. "Yes, perhaps the busiest we've had this month so far" the shop owner replied as he looked around the tables that were dirty with beer and bread crumbs about. "A lot of foreigners it looks like" he points out as there is some nilfgaardian richmen eating chicken legs and redanians getting drunk. "Indeed. Ever since the war between the northern realms and nilfgaard has ended a short while back it seems like a lot of people from those kingdoms have moved elsewhere due to the racism and nationalism they've been experiencing with one another." The blonde man said. "Yeah, some lands back at the north just aren't that safe even now, the kingdoms are still under economic repair and government adjustments so it makes sense to see some foreigners here and there" The dark tanned witcher said as he looked at a redanian group cracking jokes much to the nilfgaardians dislike. "Gods I hope another brawl does not take place, two weeks ago some aerdinians and nilfgaardians went at it and almost destroyed a couple tables, do you know how much each one of them costs?" The owner asked Herminio with a bit of worry in his tounge. "A couple hundred shekels?" (equivalent to 125 crowns) he guessed. "Yes around there, this little shop I have here isn't much but it's certainly far better than others nearby" The shopkeeper said with much pride. Not paying much attention to the background noise they fail to notice the two groups of foreigners that were once eating to their bellies content to the now firey verbal argument they have commenced. "Gods I think there may be yet another fight" the shop owner says in horror as the two groups stood up from their tables and made way to each other pushing any servers and workers nearby. "You fucking nilfgaardians think you're all that, just because redania is a vassal state doesn't mean you own us!' a fat redanian angrily said to the nilfgaardian leading his group "I didn't even imply such a thing, you're getting worked up over a crude comment I made, stop being a whiner, accept that we're superior to you nordlings and take your seat!" said the ugly black one ( a common name for nilfgaardians due to their insignia of their flag which as a black sun) in retort. "You ugly cunts, redania will be a truly free kingdom once more" the plump brown haired redanian said as he and his gang sat back at their seats."What was that?" The black one asked with annoyance… no, anger in his southerner accent. "Crap I really think somethings about to go down" Herminio said to the shop keeper who witnesses everything unfold from the bar he is behind in and the servants stand by the wall hoping a brawl doesn't happen. "Nothing! Said another redanian from the group wanting to avoid a conflict. "That's what I thought" replied the tall nilfgaardian but the other red one couldn't keep his passionate mouth closed. "No fuck this southerner trash!" he stands up and throws a glass bottle at the nilfgaardian who dodges it and it almost hits the witcher who caught it in midair. Now the attention is focused on Herminio and the shopkeeper...


	3. Chapter 3: Resolution

"You both should calm down before something happens that neither of you will like" Herminio retorted. The arrogant black one eyed Herminio for a couple of seconds before saying something. "This is none of your business you filthy mutant and are you gonna do to me tough stuff?" the nilfgaardian said in pure disgust. "Mutant? What is he talking about?" the shopkeeper said to himself as he looked at Herminio The blonde owner looked at Herminio curiously at his eyes and noticed a pair of slit eyes and noticeable veins on his face along with the medallion that seems to resemble a mantis around his neck. "You're a monster slayer aren't you?" he asked Herminio. "Yes I am a witcher" he responded back as he stares at the nilfgaardian. "And both of you better apologise to each other and stop this quarrel or else I'm gonna have to do something to make you" "Oh really?" said the fat redanian "Do what?" "Do this" before any of the men there could pull out their swords in case anything happened the witcher casted an axii sign to hypnotize both customers "I wish I didn't have to do that but it didn't look like they were gonna stop on their own" Herminio said to the shopkeeper who stares in wonder and a bit of horror. "Gods its like they're stopped in time, frozen" he says as both figures just won't move with everyone else just frozen in shock. "You two are gonna say sorry to one another and leave at once" he commands them much to the dissapointment of the shopkeeper as he wanted them to buy more food but quickly realizes that may have not been a smart move as the likelihood of a fight was stronger than ever. The two ferocious men now were calm and gave sincerest apologies to one another, "I am sorry redaninan, I shouldn't have made passive-aggresive remarks of your beautiful kingdom" said the southerner, "I apologise for my crude backlash" the redanian said. They both then walked out and their comrades alike with a look of both disgust and horror in their eyes."Thank the gods" the shopkeeper said in relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The tanned the witcher looked at him with a smirk. "And you of course" he said not wanting to tick him off. "Ok, so I saw a contract outside on one of the billboards about that basalisk…" he reminded the blonde shopkeeper who was looking at some papers. "Oh yes that is why you're here" the shopkeeper said reluctantly. "This beast has been terrorizing some livestock and farmers of a friend of mine and he needs this nuisance dead as soon as possible" he says. "A basalisk, haven't killed one of those in a while but it shouldn't be much of an issue for me, how much are you willing to give me for its head?" Herminio asks him pondering back to his first draconid kill which was admittingly a while ago, when he was 37 he thinks. "A fair price of 250 shekels" the shop owner says but one of his workers disagrees with his price point. "Sir, that is a bit much don't you think?" Herminio just looks at the zerrekanian with much discontent his cat like eyes. "Nonsense, I have invested some stocks in case something were to go awry and I have some savings too" the cheeky shop owner said with a distinct hint of pride. "Well so be it but I wouldn't trust these mutants…" and with that he leaves into the backroom. "If I had a shekel for each time I was called that" the witcher says to himself a tad bit irritated. "I apologise for Bijan, he has a bad experience with you witchers firsthand but I know not all of you are the same" the shopkeeper says sympathetically. "It's fine, so going back to what we were talking about, I think it is a bit too low, maybe 300 shekels?" Herminio said trying to bargain with the blonde shopkeeper but to no avail. "Perhaps 265?" "280" "274" "276" "Alright fine!" the shopkeeper bursted not wanting to go any more higher than that. "276 it is then and bring me it's scaly head so that I may see it as proof of your job and so that I can place it in my beheaded beast collection" he says smiling at the thought of the extermination of the monster. Herminio looks at the man who clearly wants the winged creature dead. "Say, I never got your name" he inquires. " I am Mateo the II or just Matthew" Mateo responded, "And I don't believe I don't know yours either…" "I'm Herminio Al Al-Alhim or Herminio for short" Herminio said. "I'll stick with Herminio if you don't mind" Mateo said as that long name is just too much for his tounge. "Anyways, I accept your contract" "Good, here's the map for its location"


End file.
